trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ChangingGossip
- Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption =AWW HE// NX. DXN'T Y'A// PU// THAT BU//SHIT XN ME PA/! |title = Mage of Time |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = niccoloPenumbra |style = ALL CAPS. Uses An X Instead Of An O, And Vice Versa. Uses A Slash (/) For L. |zodiac = Caelum |specibus = axekind |modus = Tetris |relations = Scalptora-Lusus The Ventress-Ancestor Calist Morgia-Dancestor Laceta Scalcy-Ex Kismesis (Possibly Rekindling?) |home = Precedus |planet = The Land of Gears and Sorrow |like = Giving Scathing Reviews, Collecting Masquerade Masks, Whimsy, Social Drama |hate = Boredom, Stagnant Relationships, Dolls |music = }} Introduction Give This Chica A Name...Stat! DX YXUR WXRST. I'M WAITING! Okay...? You are now CALEUM MORGIA. You are a master of FLAMING and love to get on the NERVES of your fellow trolls. You are also a respected CRITIC on various social media sites and spend a good deal of your time online giving SCATHINGLY TRUTHFUL reviews. Not one tiny detail you write about has been UNDERSTATED. Never. You have also earned a reputation as a temperamental TOOL and being somewhat of a BITCH. You don't seem to care though. As long as you are AMUSED by your actions, you don't care. This in turn gets on the nerves of your peers and ENTERTAINS YOU FURTHER. Giving people a hard time is the best fun in your eyes. Maybe that is why your once fruitful QUADRANTS have been left in the dust to ROT. You also have an affinity for CHANGE and INVERSION. This is reflected in your GAUDY OUTFIT, your hive, and your tangled web of SOCIAL DRAMA. Aside from your PERVERSE view of ENTERTAINMENT, redroms and blackroms become stale in your eyes over time and you make up for that by switching things around…constantly. As a result, people say SCREW IT and give up leaving you completely alone. On top of that you have also BROKEN many a heart and triggered many a FEUD. Speaking of which, you have an exceptionally NASTY one in particular being your current EX KISMESIS. Curse her. It is because of her and her meddling ways that you have severe PEDIOPHOBIA. Just one look at the DEAD EYES of any doll; whether they are GLASS or just plain BUTTONS makes you want to curl up in a corner and hide LIKE A SCOLDED PUPPY. Your beloved lusus, SCALPTORA has told you NUMEROUS TIMES to stay away from people like her, but for some reason you FAIL to listen every time. Despite the load of SHENANIGANS you have brought upon yourself you collect MASQUERADE MASKS. You get these from your lusus when she comes by every day or when SHE FEELS LIKE IT. You have an entire wall of your respiteblock dedicated to these gaudy albeit dazzling things. Sometimes when you long for just a bit more WHIMSY you even dance and waltz around like a FOOL with one on often stumbling and falling over your own two feet. Like stated earlier, you don't care in general but some others of your high hatched caste think that is a MIRACLE that you can manage to think straight. You are ALWAYS on Trollian. Your trolltag is niccoloPenumbra and YXU TYPE IN AN EOTREME/Y XDD WAY. What will you do next? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: Redo in the third person.) *heveliusRingmaster HR WHAT AN ASS. I MEAN REA//Y! *wessonsPendulum WP WHXXPEE, A REDNECK MXRXN. WHAT E/SE IS NEW? *argonautsBowsprit AB WAY HAU/ AWAY, WE'// HAU/ AWAY JXE... HE'S CXX/. *celestialScales CS DESERVES EVERY /AST /ITT/E STITCH IN HER FACE! *romulusVenatici RV HE'S FINE. I DXN'T PAY MUCH ATTENTIXN TX HIM. *ptolemyNebulae PN SHE WXULD CRY IF SHE SAW MY HIVE. XDD *apisHourglass AH ITSY BITSY SPIDER IS GXING TX MEET A NICE PURP/E SHXE! *messierShimmy MS UGH. A// SHE DXES IS AGREE TX EVERY /AST THING I SAY /IKE SXE BRAINS/AVE XR SXMETHING /IKE THAT. *heraclesBounty HB XXH, I GXTTA WATCH HER, SHE MIGHT CU// ME...HEH. WHXXP DEE DXX! *chordataSovereign CS SURE MESSAGE ME XN/Y FXR IMPXRTANT MATTERS. ITS A/WAAYS SXXX NICE TA/KING TX HIM...NXT! Trivia *Caleum is caelum, the constellation for the chisel with the "E" and "L" switched around. **A joke I always have is that she "chisels" away at other people's patience. **Scalptora's name sounds very similar to sculptor the constellation for the sculptor's tools, which often feature chisels. *Morgia comes from Morgana also known as Morgan le Fay, the sorceress from Arthurian legends. **Her role as a mage also reflects upon this. *The Ventress's name comes from Asajj Ventress one of the antagonists in Star Wars the Clone Wars. **At some point she was known as Juno Eclipse although it was later recycled for another project. **Caleum's original tag was in fact, bipolarEclipse. If you were around when I first came to the wiki last November, she was my first fantroll on here. What a trip! *Niccolo in her tag refers to Niccolo Machiavelli the writer of the book, "The Prince." **Penumbra in her refers to partial shadow or the part between the light and dark of an eclipse. *Calist comes from Callisto one of the Jovian moons. **She is actually based off of Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. **Caleum's original name was Europa Morgia. This ties with her and Calist's frigid bitch themes and Jovian moon namesakes. ***I later reused her old name for Europo as his old sign was once Jupiter. *Her quirk references Tic-Tac-Toe and the slash used when winning the game. X's and O's are sometimes used to represent opposite froces. (EX. Love and Hate.) **This refers to her old tag as well as her current behaviors. *Her original concept was to be an indigo blood whose blood was mutated into a nasty orchid shade via radiation exposure. **Her original sign was for Uranus which shares the same root word with Uranium, a radioactive element. *The Noble One's title refers bluntly to her position on the hemospectrum. *Scalptora is based a little off of Majora's Wrath from The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. **Her being a giantess of sorts refers to the four giants in the game as well. Gallery Caleum-Hero Mode.png|Hero Mode.... Caleum-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|This Can't Be The First Time This Has Happened. Caleum's Respiteblock.png|Caleum's Abode...Nuff Said Caleum-STRIFE.gif|Caleum Wielding the Shadowforge Bitchcutter The Ventress.png|The Ventress Rendered Symbollically Calist Morgia.png|Caleum's Dancestor, Calist Calist-God Tier.png|The Rogue Rendered Symbolically Caleum's Lusus.png|That Would Be Scalptora! Category:Indigo Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller